


A Child's Tale

by Cuteneechan86



Series: Playing with destiny [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Angst, Gen, Post - Fullmetal Alchemist the movie: Conqueror of Shamballa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 10:59:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cuteneechan86/pseuds/Cuteneechan86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A nice, angsty piece: Children are taught that fighting for their dreams leads to achieving them. What happens when that's not the case? No one ever said that losing what you always wanted is easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Child's Tale

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Arakawa owns them all!! I'm just using them. Thank you.

“You know what else children don’t know?” By now, the woman had already cried all she could cry. Her voice was back somehow, but it appeared that her brain had turned off. “And, bless them, they really should never learn,” She swallowed hard. “It’s that, no matter how hard you try, and how much you believe in something, if it’s not meant to be, then it just won’t come to be.” Her azure eyes were lost on some wrecked building, while she took in long breaths. “Children are always told to work hard for their dreams, and to never give up when they fight for what they believe in. They are always told to endure any hardship, for the best is yet to come.” A sigh escaped her lips. “And here I am, a former child who did everything she was told was the right thing to do; a woman who was once innocent enough to believe that she would be able to fulfill any dream if she really stuck to it and fought for it.” New tears emerged from her orbs. “And now I’m all grown up and can’t stop my tears, because all that was just a big fat lie.” She smiled sadly, knowingly.

“Winry” Sciezka mumbled more to herself than to get her friend’s attention. She was standing all alone in the middle of the ruins, giving out a very depressing view. Her normally beautiful eyes were red and puffy; her usually bright hair was covered in dirt; and her posture looked like that of a completely defeated soul. It hurt just to look at her, and now she was giving an even more depressing speech about broken dreams or something. “Winry, you can’t possibly think that.”

The blonde didn’t move an inch “What’s so hard to believe, huh? The facts are all there: did my parents die? Yes, and I was very young when that happened; what did I have left? My granny and my two best friends; what happened to my friends? They left! First, to go looking for some forbidden art to retrieve their bodies, and then for good. Somewhere I don’t even know. Somewhere I can’t follow. THEY LEFT ME!” Through all her speech, she didn’t move a muscle, not even her eyes still lost on the same wrecked building.

“I’m sure they didn’t mean to, Winry.” Sciezka was getting a little anxious.

“That’s not the point.” Winry’s voice was clearer now, but there was something that didn’t sound right. “The point is that no matter how hard I tried to stay close to them and keep them safe, I failed. The point is that I once had a dream in which I would share my life with him, and now he’s gone. The point is that I fought to be with him with all my heart, but it just wasn’t meant to be.” This was absolutely not right. Her voice had a dead tone to it. Dead. Just like her blue eyes, just like her once radiant blonde hair.

“But he came back once! Maybe he’ll come back again!” Sciezka knew perfectly well who _‘him’_ was. It had always been obvious for everyone else except for those two. Life sure wasn’t fair sometimes, but she wasn’t about to tell that to her downhearted friend.

The woman’s asseveration pinched a nerve inside Winry, who turned to look at her. Her whole face was swollen, for she had cried all the tears she had bottled up inside for years. He had promised, after all, that the next time she cried it would be out of joy, and she hadn’t wanted him to not keep his promise. She had failed on that too. “He won’t come back.” It was absolute.

Sciezka looked at her friend in astonishment. She seemed to be completely sure about that last sentence.

“He won’t come back because there’s nothing for him here. There’s nothing to make him come back. He won’t come back.” A single tear escaped the crestfallen girl’s blue orbs. “He came back once. Yes. He came back just an hour ago, and then he went away again. If there was anything for him here, it’s now with him wherever he went. And it’s not me, is it? I’m still here, or not?” Winry turned away from Sciezka and moved forward slowly. Yes, he had been here only an hour ago, and she had been able to see him and help fix his automail. He had saved Amestris again an hour ago. He had left her alone again an hour ago. He had broken his promise an hour ago, when she had started crying her heart out.

“Winry, where are you going?” Sciezka was beginning to think the worse. Her friend was completely and utterly destroyed, and they were in a very dangerous and unknown place at that. She could get hurt if she was left there by herself, and Sciezka knew that her mood would put her in an even more dangerous position. “Winry!”

The mechanic stopped her steps “Sciezka” she paused without turning to look at her friend, her eyes fixed on the floor “You know what else children don’t know?” she sounded calm, but Sciezka knew better. That wasn’t just calm, it was hopelessness.

“What is it, Winry?” The brunette followed her friend’s lead. She just wanted her to keep talking and let it all out, in order to not do something crazy or dangerous. She walked towards Winry at a slow pace, not wanting to scare the frightened little bird.

“Children don’t know what’s best, only what they want.” She stated matter-of-factly.

Sciezka didn’t know whether to ask, but she figured she might as well try “And what does that mean, Winry?” She moved even closer to her friend.

“It means I’m still a child” Winry smiled at Sciezka and then her face lost its composure. She had started crying again, but she didn’t lose her now painful smile “because I can’t stop wanting them to be here and be safe, and I can’t stop wanting to be with him. I can’t.” Winry started trembling “I know I should move on, but I can’t.” Suddenly, she collapsed and started shaking. She was crying hard again, just like she had been crying an hour ago, when the Elrics had disappeared in the sky.

Sciezka ran to her and fell to the ground to hug the blonde. “Hush, hush. It’s ok. I promise it will be ok.” Winry was crying just like a child would, indeed. Her whole body was shuddering in rhythm with her loud sobs. She was in true agony. Sciezka understood there was nothing she could do. “It’s gonna be ok.” She said, knowing it might never be so.


End file.
